¿Puedes oírme?
by VH-Temari
Summary: A veces los deseos pueden llegar a ser realidad, solo si la esperanza perdura. ShikaTema.


**Bueno aquí estoy yo de nuevo… os traigo otro ShikaTema xDD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra del gran Kishimoto que nos atormenta al no colocar esta pareja de una jodida vez. Yo como muchos de vosotros solo escribo por placer y con el fin de satisfacerlos a uds y a mi.**

Disculpad si encontráis OOC si es así, avisadme e intentare arreglarlo.

Espero este les guste.

* * *

**¿Puedes oírme?**

Y recargado en el tronco de un árbol me encontraba hoy, como todos los días… apreciaba la belleza del infinito, con una mano bajo mi nuca y la otra sosteniendo mi vicio, el cigarrillo, esperando el momento a volverte a ver, sintiendo tu presencia tan cerca de mi y a la vez tan lejos tu vos esta en el sonido del viento veo tus ojos en cada estrella y tus lagrimas en cada gota de lluvia que e podido apreciar desde que te alejaste de mi…

Mi querida Temari ¿a donde fuiste? – le pregunto a la nada, buscando una pregunta que se que no tiene respuesta – eres tan impredecible mujer - me digo a mi mismo, como siempre hablando solo, lo e tomado como costumbre, tu ausencia me destruye en lo mas profundo de mi alma. Me niego a aceptar que te has ido.

Ya no hay nada más que perder, no hay nada más que encontrar, no hay nada más en este mundo que logre calmar mi desesperación y dolor, estoy completamente incompleto, no tengo a donde correr de este sentimiento, cierro los ojos tratando de salir de esta realidad.

La ultima vez que te vi recuerdo bien fue hace tres año, andabas con un largo kimono negro cubriendo la mayor parte de tu cuerpo, cuerpo el cual yo quería descubrir y que esa misma noche me permitiste encontrar en el las delicias de la única mujer a la que e amado, tus ojos tan brillantes como el cielo que aprecio ahora y tan profundos, increíblemente difíciles de descifrar, no sabia como decirte el amor que sentía hacia a ti… Así que con caricias y besos decidí expresar lo que mi boca no podía pronunciar y a una noche de pasión nos entregamos totalmente…

Pero 3 días después fuiste de misión y no te volví a ver…

_¿Estas ahí?_

_¿Puedes oírme?_

_¿Estas ahí? Por favor responde_

Recuerdo el dulce olor de tus labios, recuerdo tu mirada perdida en la mía, tu piel tan suave como la arena del mar. Este dolor que no puede parar, me desespero por volverte a ver…

Tus ultimas palabras para mi fueron un "Te amo" junto con un beso que no olvidare nunca, recuerdo tu cara ruborizada cuando me lo dijiste y la media sonrisa que me mostraste, siempre me la mostraste…a mi.

Siempre me estabas cuidando, me decías que no fumara, me decías que no llorara y que me esforzara, ¡como poder vivir sin tu ayuda!, ahora soy capaz de admitirlo…te necesito.

_¿Puedes oírme?_

Te veo llegar, con tus ropas sucias y un par de heridas…Pero aun me sonríes y me saludas… me emociono, mi felicidad volvió a mis ojos, te sonrío desde lejos y me levanto lo mas rápido que pude, me acerco hacia a ti corriendo, pero en ese instante veo que caes, mi sonrisa cambia por una cara de preocupación; llego hasta ti y te llamo…No respondes.

Lloro, sin poder controlarme, veo en tu rostro una sonrisa y te oigo susurrar "Regrese junto a ti Shikamaru…Te extrañe, bebé" te sonrío melancólicamente, te cargo entre mis brazos y te llevo al medico.

1 hora…2 horas…3 horas…

_¿Estas ahí? Te necesito…_

Veo el bombillo apagar indicando que el trabajo del medico había terminado… me levanto de la banca y me acerco al medico…Le veo negar con lentamente con la cabeza baja…

_¿Estas ahí?_

_¿Puedes oírme?_

_Te buscaré…_

Me veo parado frente una lapida… llorando amargamente, mi corazón destrozado a dejado de latir… y yo jamás pude decirte…cuanto te amaba… jamás pude expresarme bien para ti…

Siento una luz cegar mis ojos "el sol" … y abro los ojos "fue un sueño" … pongo mi mano en mi pecho, mi corazón esta acelerado, esta dolido; siento algo húmedo correr por mi rostro "lagrimas…", Y yo aquí aun esperándote en el mismo árbol en donde te prometí que me quedaría hasta tu llegada

_¿Estas ahí? Temari…_

_No te siento más conmigo…_

_¿Puedes oírme?_

Y te vi… tenia miedo de que fuera como mi sueño, tenia miedo de perderte…otra vez…espere ver un cambio y nada… venias feliz, sonriendo y corriendo hacia a mi…

Te siento caer encima mío, y abrazarme con fuerza me besas la cara y yo empiezo a llorar.

¿Qué te sucede? – Me preguntas, preocupada.

Te extrañe, Temari – Y te beso, un beso calido y lleno de amor, amor que deseaba expresarte de nuevo – Te amo…- Te digo, por fin, quitándome ese peso de encima, sabiendo que seré bien correspondido, con miedo de lastimarte te abrazo y acerco mi boca a tu oído para susurrarte – Te necesito… _¿Puedes oírme?_

Si… Yo también Shikamaru…-

* * *

Fue corto...Lo sé...pero estaba inspirada xD

Os diré que cuando lo escribí tenia pensado dejarlo hasta en la parte en la que esta Shikamaru en la lapida, pero seria demasiado triste y me parece que ya Shika a Sufrido mucho no se lo merece y menos que se acerca su cumpleaños xD

Saludos dejad reviews que me encantan :P


End file.
